Your Rejection
by madeh18
Summary: Mungkin kali ini, mereka sedang mengulang sejarah dengan cara dan hasil yang berbeda. High School AU. Japan/FemRomano. [untuk Event #4LuckyPrompt dan ulang tahun Japan; Selamat ulang tahun, Kiku Jii-chan!]


**Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya** **Hidekaz**. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Fanfiksi ini saya tulis untuk memeriahkan **Event #4LuckyPrompt** dan **Ulang Tahun Japan** (11 Februari).

.

* * *

.

.

"Apakah kamu juga menilaiku sebagai salah satu pengkhianat?"

Bola mata Kiku yang sedari tadi bergerak guna membaca, kini diam. Entah kenapa ia juga enggan menjawab. Ia menoleh pada gadis Italia di sebelah dengan kerut di dahi.

Gadis itu mengulum senyum tipis sambil mendelik pada halaman buku yang ada di pangkuan Kiku. "Maksudku, karena aku juga orang Italia."

"Apakah satu orang bisa merepresentasikan suatu negara, Lovina-san?"

"Tidak tahu ... " Lovina diam sebentar. " ... aku ingin bilang tidak bisa. Hanya saja terkadang jika kita menggabungkan semua stereotip seluruh warga negaranya, mungkin akan ada seseorang yang bisa mewakili semuanya?"

"Menurutku itu tidak mungkin."

"Ya, maka dari itu aku tidak tahu."

Kiku mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada buku. "Sekalipun seperti itu, pada dasarnya semua manusia memiliki keunikan masing-masing, Lovina-san. Aku tidak boleh beranggapan bahwa kamu seorang pengkhianat, bilamana di dalam masyarakat Jepang pun tidak sedikit orang yang pernah berkhianat; entah pada siapa."

Lovina tidak merespons, hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, bersandar pada tembok di belakang.

Sampai akhirnya bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Lovina bukan orang baru dalam kehidupan Kiku, juga bukan orang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Saat kenaikan kelas dua, ia mengenal saudara kembar gadis itu terlebih dahulu yang masuk ke dalam klub yang sama dengannya; Klub Koran Sekolah. Feliciano-saudara kembar Lovina-merupakan pemuda yang sangat ceria dan tidak bisa siapa pun abaikan. Lalu setelah beberapa pekan, ia menjadi sangat lebih akrab dengan Feliciano ketimbang bersama teman seangkatannya di klub itu.

Selain Feliciano, ada Ludwig yang selalu pemuda Italia itu _tempeli_. Bahkan Kiku lebih bisa menyesuaikan dirinya bersama pemuda Jerman itu sebab ketekunan Ludwig dalam mengerjakan tugas untuk program-program klub. Sedangkan Feliciano cukup malas dan lebih bersemangat untuk mengobrol.

Dan suatu hari, Feliciano pernah menyeletuk dengan polos hal yang sedikit sensitif. Namun, bukan masalah besar pula –sepertinya.

"Kita bertiga seperti sedang membentuk blok poros dalam Perang Dunia Kedua ya? Mungkin Ludd bisa memulai dengan menyerang orang Inggris, seperti misalnya ketua OSIS kita, vee~"

Ludwig lantas memukul kepala Feliciano dengan kumpulan artikel berita. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut membuat Kiku tertarik menggali mengenai hal tersebut.

.

.

"Kira-kira di perpustakaan sekolah ini, adakah buku-buku mengenai perang dunia, Arthur-san?"

Arthur menghentikan sebentar fokusnya dari proposal festival olahraga yang musim panas nanti akan mereka selenggarakan. "Sepertinya ada. Tapi sudah pasti yang ada di sini ditulis dalam perspektif orang Amerika. Kamu ... mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

"Ah, ya. Tidak masalah. Akan lebih baik sebagai perbandingan jika nanti aku membaca buku lain dalam sudut pandang negaraku." Kiku mengangguk paham.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali," tanya Arthur.

"Tidak ada." Kiku mengabaikan alis tebal pemuda Inggris itu yang kini terangkat seolah ikut penasaran. "Hanya sedikit penasaran untuk mendalaminya." Lalu, ia tersenyum tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

.

.

"Apa kamu sedang menyusun rencana untuk membangkitkan perang?" Lovina menyeringai saat atensi Kiku teralih padanya yang kini ikut duduk di lantai atap gedung sekolah.

Kiku tersenyum miris dan menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, Lovina-san."

"Akhir-akhir ini, kamu tidak makan siang dengan Feli dan kentang kekar menyebalkan itu?"

"Dan kamu juga selalu ke sini." Kiku tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh dari bukunya.

"Uh," Lovina gelagapan. "Aku hanya bosan. Memangnya wilayah ini punyamu, ha?"

"Bukan. Kamu tidak perlu kesal seperti itu, Lovina-san."

Lovina membuang mukanya ke arah lain dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Membuat Kiku tertawa kecil.

"Kamu bawa bekal?" Kiku mendelik pada kotak makanan di samping kiri tubuh Lovina. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Ah, ya. Kamu mau mencicipinya?"

"Boleh saja." Kiku mengangguk.

"Aku hanya mebawa ravioli." Gadis itu menusuk dua buah pasta dan membawanya ke hadapan Kiku. "Cobalah."

Kiku sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, hanya saja sudah hampir dua tahun ia belajar bahwa hal-hal seperti ini bukan masalah besar; terkhusus orang Eropa misalnya. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang merupakan pemuda Jepang yang sangat kaku. Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, apalagi melihat senyum antusias Lovina yang jarang terlihat.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Lovina memperhatikan Kiku yang kini sibuk mengunyah. Dalam hati, Kiku berharap rona merah di wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, loh."

Feliciano pernah mengatakan ini, bahwa ia dan saudaranya lebih suka memasak makanan sendiri. "Enak sekali, Lovino-san. Terima kasih."

Lovina tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini. "Kalau mau lagi, bilang saja." Dan Kiku tidak mungkin salah melihat bahwa rona merah kini terbentuk di wajah gadis itu.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa di musim yang masih terbilang dingin ini, justru kamu menongkrong di atap. Tidak ... kedinginan?"

"Tempat ini ternyata lebih tenang daripada perpustakaan. Dan tentu saja sangat dingin."

"Aku bisa memelukmu sebentar, jika kamu mau?"

Sekarang Kiku tidak peduli wajahnya semerah apa, yang jelas wajahnya refleks menoleh pada gadis itu. Menatap lekat-lekat dam tanya apa maksudnya semua ini. "A-apa ma ... "

Lovina yang sebelumnya biasa saja, menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dari kata-katanya. Kini wajahnya ikut memerah juga karena malu. "Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku, ah, itu." Dengan kegaguan tuturnya, lantas ia bangun untuk berdiri.

Lalu berlari meninggalkan pemuda Jepang itu yang tengah mempertanyakan tingkahnya.

.

.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali, Lovina mengatakan hal yang menurutnya biasa saja, lalu pergi begitu saja saat mengerti bahwa Kiku mungkin tidak merasa nyaman dengan hal itu. Walaupun lebih sering mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan mengenai perang dunia dan masakan khas negara masing-masing.

Dan bukan berarti Kiku tidak peka terhadap semua atensi yang Lovina berikan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menegaskan hubungan mereka, seiring tak ada ucapan sakral yang Lovina maupun ia utarakan. Lagipula, bisa saja hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas pertemanan biasa.

Rasa segan Kiku lebih besar kalau saja memang hanya ia yang memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman. Meskipun ia sendiri sekuat tenaga mencegah perasaan itu timbul, jika saja Lovina tidak memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

Dalam kesemrawutan pikirannya, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara yang ia kenal sedang bercanda tawa. Langkahnya ia hentikan ketika akan berbelok ke arah sana dan enggan bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Ia menongolkan kepalanya sedikit di balik tembok lorong, melihat keadaan.

"Lovina-san, dan ... Antonio-san."

Kedua bola mata hitamnya melebar begitu melihat adegan yang tidak biasa ia lihat secara langsung. Kiku segera mengubah arah, lalu sedikit berlari keluar gedung sekolah.

.

.

" _Apakah kamu juga menilaiku sebagai salah satu pengkhianat?"_

Kiku ingin sekali mengubah jawabannya, jika benar dalam kasus ini hanya ia yang benar-benar sedang dikhianati.

.

.

"Lovi menyukai Kiku?" Lovina menghentikan jarinya yang tadi sibuk mengganti saluran televisi.

"Apa katamu?" Ia menoleh dan menyalak pada saudaranya.

"Ve~ Aku hanya bertanya. Kalian awal tahun ini sering sekali ke atap bersama."

Lovina mengernyit. "Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Ya, dari Kiku."

Seketika dengan susah payah ia teguk ludahnya sendiri. "Me-mangnya dia ce-cerita apa saja?"

"Dia tidak menceritakan kalau kalian sudah melakukan sesu- ow, Loviii," Feliciano meringis karena bantal yang dipukul ke wajahnya.

"Memangnya kamu pikir kami akan melakukan apa, ha?"

"Maksudku ya, Kiku tidak pernah bercerita soal ini. Tapi kami yang menanyakannya, ve~"

"Dasar kepo. Pasti kamu doang yang bertanya."

Feliciano hanya cengar-cengir berlagak polos. "Jadi?"

"Kami hanya berteman biasa."

"Hoo..." Feliciano membulatkan bibirnya, lalu beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka duduk. "Tapi Lovi," Lovina mendongak ke arah saudaranya. "Kiku bilang ia akan kembali ke Jepang awal februari ini. Sudah tahu belum?"

Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman; sekaligus dengan dunianya.

.

.

Sudah masuk bulan februari, lalu sudah sepekan juga Lovina tidak menemukan Kiku di lantai atap seperti biasanya. Lovina menghela napas panjang, tidak mengerti mengapa di saat hatinya tengah gundah gulana, pemuda itu juga menghilang bersama angin musim dingin. Ia ingin sekali mengecek ke kelas seniornya itu, tetapi urung sebab ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu sampai sepekan.

Kini Lovina juga tidak membawa kotak makanannya. Sepekan ini nafsu makannya menurun. Lagipula menyedihkan sekali ia makan di sini sendirian. Tidak juga sih, hanya saja ketika ia telah terbiasa tidak sendirian, ia lupa rasanya menjadi seseorang yang sering sendirian.

Tak lama ada tetesan air membasahi lantai di hadapannya. Ia segera berdiri. Memandang sendu hujan yang turun. Tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya, barangkali Kiku khawatir hujan akan turun dan mengganggu kegiatan membacanya.

Benar.

Barangkali Kiku sedang membaca di perpustakaan.

.

.

Nihil.

Sekembalinya ke kelas, tak ia temukan sosok Kiku di perpustakaan barusan. Mungkin memang benar pemuda itu kini memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas. Atau sudah pulang ke Jepang?

Entah. Lovina tidak tahu.

Lagipula Feliciano belum mengatakan hal apapun tentang hal itu.

"Semoga saja belum," gumamnya sambil menatap rintik-rintik yang menerpa jendela kelas.

.

.

Siang itu, hanya ada Feliciano dan Kiku di ruang Klub Koran Sekolah. "Kamu jadi pergi kapan, Kiku?"

"Akhir pekan ini, mungkin tanggal 11."

Feliciano memekik. "Ve! Kenapa harus tanggal segitu? Kamu tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahun di sini dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, Feliciano-kun."

Pemuda Italia itu seketika berwajah murung. "Tidak bisa sedikit diundur?"

Kiku tersenyum tipis ke arah juniornya itu. "Tidak bisa. Lagipula ulang tahunku tidak sepenting itu."

Feliciano tidak menanggapi kembali. Ia justru bangkit dari kursi menuju jendela yang dihujani tetesan air. Tangannya kini menyilang di dada dan mengernyit ke arah luar seakan apa yang ada dipikirannya kini membuatnya cukup jengkel.

"Kiku."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ini, namun aku tahu kamu dan Lovi sedang ada masalah."

Pernyataan itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah Feliciano. "Apa maksudmu? Hubungan kami bahkan hanya sekadar teman, Feliciano-kun."

"Tetapi Lovi tidak menganggapmu hanya teman biasa."

"Kamu tahu apa?" Kiku ikut mengernyit. "Dia menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja Lovi tidak akan seblakblakan itu mencurahkan isi hatinya. Namun, aku mengenalnya sejak dalam buaian Mama. Ia tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"..."

"Kamu bahkan tidak mengatakan padanya tentang kepindahanmu."

"Kamu mengatakan padanya?"

"Tentu saja," Kiku mendecih kesal. "Aku tahu dia menyukaimu, maka aku menanyakannya. Dan dia terlihat hancur setelah mendengar."

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya pada seorang gadis yang sudah dimiliki orang lain?"

Feliciano lantas membulatkan bola matanya. "Siapa?"

"Antonio-san."

Pemuda Italia itu ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi tidak dalam suasana seperti ini. "Kamu salah paham, Kiku. Walaupun aku mengerti dirinya tanpa ia berkata, ia bahkan lebih jujur pada Toni ketimbang padaku. Kamu bisa simpulkan seberapa dekat mereka; sebagai keluarga."

Kiku tidak merespons apa pun. Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas panjang berkali-kali; terkadang bersamaan, terkadang tidak.

"Masalahnya, Feliciano-kun. Semua ini telanjur sia-sia. Aku juga akan meninggalkannya. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?"

.

.

" _Apakah kamu juga menilaiku sebagai salah satu pengkhianat?"_

Kiku kini bertanya-tanya. Apakah sekarang ia yang sebenarnya tengah mengkhianati gadis itu; pun dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia menggeleng cepat. Barangkali hal ini namanya bukan suatu pengkhianatan. Bahkan lebih rumit dari itu.

Sepatunya beradu pada genangan-genangan air di trotoar. Hari ini hujan cukup deras. Ia mempercepat langkah menuju halte bus. Menanggalkan sementara kecamuk dalam hatinya.

Tak lama ada seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah halte, sepertinya telah basah kuyup karena tidak memiliki payung. Namun, ia segera membulatkan kedua bola mata hitamnya saat tahu siapa sang gadis yang sekarang mengatur ketidakteraturan napas di hadapannya.

"K-kiku," Gadis Italia itu melirih, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang basah.

Sontak ia ikut berdiri. "Lovina-san? Kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang mau pergi?" Suaranya serak seiring pipinya kini basah bukan hanya karena hujan yang menerpa. "Kenapa kamu tidak datang lagi ke atap? Kenapa kamu menghindariku? A-aku salah apa?" Air matanya tumpah dengan sesak yang melambung di dada.

"A-aku ..." Kiku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun, ia tahu apa yang setidaknya harus dilakukan. Ia segera membuka jas seragamnya. Menyampirkan pada kedua bahu Lovina yang bergetar; entah karena kedinginan atau tangisnya sendiri. Kiku juga mengambil payungnya dan tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Lovina guna menyerahkan payung tersebut.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahan melihat luka dari kedua mata cokelat Lovina yang menatapnya heran. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Air mata Lovina menderas jatuh. "Tapi aku harus pergi, Lovina-san."

Namun, bus datang saat Lovina hendak menanggapi pernyataan Kiku. "J-janga-"

"Maafkan aku, Lovina-san."

Lovina menangis kencang saat bus pergi, meninggalkan ia di tengah hujan yang menutupi jeritan pilunya.

.

.

" _Apakah kamu juga menilaiku sebagai salah satu pengkhianat?"_

Pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang dalam benak Kiku. Mempertanyakan kembali, apakah sekarang benar ialah yang sedang berkhianat? Pada dirinya sendiri; juga Lovina.

.

.

"Fel," Lovina menyerahkan bungkusan pada Feliciano yang sedang bercermin. "Aku titip ini untuk dia."

Feliciano menatapnya sedih. "Lovi benar-benar tidak mau ikut?"

Lovina mendecih, lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Feliciano menghela napas panjang. Saudaranya sudah beberapa hari ini mengurung diri. Matanya selalu sembab, sikapnya menjadi lebih kasar daripada saat tengah datang bulan.

Sebab hari ini tepat kepergian Kiku ke Jepang, juga ulang tahun pemuda itu. Walaupun belum mengenal lama, tetap berat rasanya melepas salah satu teman dekatnya itu.

Ia menghela napas lagi, kali ini menepuk pelan kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan guna mengusir rasa haru. Ia tidak boleh sama sedihnya seperti Lovina. Ia jauh lebih kuat.

.

.

Feliciano menemukan Ludwig di depan pintu salah satu bandara. Kemudian mereka berdua segera masuk untuk bertemu dengan Kiku.

Di sana, ada beberapa siswa lain dari sekolah mereka, seperti senior Arthur dan senior Heracles, juga Alfred dengan kesenduan yang sama. Namun, sebisa mungkin mereka tutupi seperti halnya Kiku yang kini tersenyum tipis menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

Feliciano langsung saja menubruk tubuh Kiku yang lebih pendek. Pemuda Jepang itu membalas kaku pelukan itu sebab Feliciano kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kamu 'kan bisa menghubungiku lewat _video call_."

"Tidak, ve~ Aku ingin bertemu langsung."

Ludwig menghela napas pendek di samping mereka berdua. "Sudahlah, Feliciano."

Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas. Lalu Feliciano ingat mengenai titipannya tadi pagi. "Ah, ya. Lovina menitipkan ini untukmu, Kiku."

Kiku tertegun sebentar, lalu menerimanya dengan berat hati. "Sampaikan padanya terima kasihku." Ia berusaha menerbitkan senyumnya lagi.

"Oh iya, Kiku. Kamu punya hubungan apa dengan gadis kelas satu itu?" Arthur tiba-tiba bertanya setelah menonton adegan barusan.

"E-eh?" Kali ini Kiku tergagap.

"Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Arthur." Ludwig segera menjawab dengan lugas. Walaupun sama sekali tidak memiliki andil dalam masalah itu, ia sedikitnya tahu sebab ia sering kali ada di saat Feliciano tengah mengulik informasi dari Kiku mengenai kedekatan mereka.

"Ya, Lovina-san hanya teman biasa."

"Oh, begitu." Arthur mengangguk, berlagak paham meski ia tahu dari gelagat tiga orang itu, ada hal-hal rumit yang mungkin telah terjadi. "Yah, sudah kuduga sih. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Antonio."

Feliciano sontak menjawab. "Lovi juga tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Toni, Arthur." Ia juga menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

"Kamu terlalu banyak berspekulasi tentang orang lain, Artie. Tidak baik." Alfred kali ini entah kenapa berkomentar. Kebetulan Lovina juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. "Lagipula sepertinya Lovina tidak begitu cocok dengan Kiku."

"Hei, sudahlah." Heracles menghela napas pendek. "Kiku kelihatan sekali tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, lagipula sepertinya sudah waktunya ia pergi." Ia mengernyit sambil menguap bosan.

Lalu mereka berlima kembali mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kiku.

Tentu saja, dengan harapan suatu saat akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

Lovina menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan jengah. Berkali menghela napas panjang, lelah sekali dengan tangisannya yang kini sudah mereda. Hanya saja air matanya belum kering.

Waktu di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 11:02 AM. Tepat pada detik ini, Feliciano bilang Kiku akan lepas landas menuju tanah kelahirannya. Setetes air mata Lovina jatuh lagi.

Ia bergumam, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kiku."

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, entah kenapa yang ia buka adalah bungkusan dari Lovina duluan. Ia memukan jas seragam sekolahnya, juga payung miliknya. Kemudian buku tebal dan sepucuk surat.

Buku mengenai perang dunia. Ada _sticky note_ di halaman depannya yang menjelaskan bahwa buku ini ditulis dari perspektif Italia.

Kiku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sendunya saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Kiku._

 _Meskipun negaraku pernah mengkhianati negaramu;_

 _percayalah, bahwa aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama._

 _Meskipun pada akhirnya, sedari awal kamu menolak tawaran aliansi denganku._

 _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah._

 _Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan yang singkat waktu itu._

 _Salam,_

 _LV._

.

.

* * *

.

 **Note:** Err, yah. Ternyata tembus 2500-an wkwk target saya hanya 1000-an untuk mengejar waktu. Tapi ya sudah, akhirnya telat. Belum nulis buat Spain, duh.

Pokoknya, **Selamat Ulang Tahun Kikuuu-ku! x3  
**

Saya juga memasukan obrolan saya dengan rasya mengenai kemarahan Jepang sewaktu Italia berkhianat. Kalau begitu, rasa-rasanya Romano punya hubungan yang cukup buruk dengan Japan. Lebih dari Italy. Dan saya merasa sakit hati sebab kalau ditilik lebih dalam, Romano yang menanggung kekejaman(?) Jepang pada pasukan Italia ketika mereka berkhianat. Buktinya, Romano bukan menjadi tokoh utama di Hetalia? Hahahaha saya merasa Romano terhina sekali. Saya marah serius.

Oh iya, **#4LuckyPrompt** yang saya dapat adalah **Adik Kelas; Atap; Buku; Sad Ending** xD

Btw, maafkan saya kalau kurang ngena lagi _feel_ -nya. Walaupun saya yang lemah ini sempat nangis juga pas nulis adegan di halte wkwk X'D

Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
